A “flash hook” is a temporary disconnect of the local loop connection in a communication network. Telephones, for example, may include a button for generating a flash hook signal and/or a user may simply go on-hook for a short period of time. Unfortunately, in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network where a trunk gateway is used, a user may need to use a keypad to signal a flash hook to the softswitch. Using the keypad to signal the flash hook may be awkward for a user and distracting to another party to the call.